


A Movie Star in a Plant Shop

by prettyholland



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, but maybe i'll make it longer, florist!Phil, movie star!Dan, my fave trope: movie star meets florist/plant boy!Phil, plant boy!phil, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyholland/pseuds/prettyholland
Summary: Dan's sick of being a movie star, Phil loves his flowers, and Dan needs a bouquet. You know what happens next.





	A Movie Star in a Plant Shop

Phil had an obsession. Now, he didn't like to call it that, but Louise sure did. Phil had a thing for plants. He liked all plants- big ones, short ones, small ones, large ones, soft ones, spiky ones. That's why he owned a shop called Phil's Phlorist. Yeah, yeah it was a cheesy name, but he loved it. Phil's shop was his life's dream and he had accomplished it.

Now, Phil had another obsession. But this one was secret. He was absolutely in love with movie star Daniel Howell. He had watched all of Dan's films, from the action ones to the rom-coms. It didn't matter what role Dan was playing- he aced them all (and it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes). Phil had a box underneath his TV that held DVDs of all of Dan Howell's films. He like to watch them curled up on the couch, holding a steaming cup of tea, and losing himself in Dan's acting.

That kinda summed up Phil's life, really. Running his shop and watching Dan Howell films.

-

Dan Howell's life was a mess. He made lots of movies, yeah, and most of them were pretty good if he did say so himself. But other than that, his life was a wreck. He normally only went outside when he absolutely, desperately need something, and even then it was hard to push himself out the door. He couldn't walk two feet without being mobbed by a group of teenage girls. He was 21, for god's sake, much too old for any of them. Besides, Dan had a secret that no one knew, not even his manager PJ.

He was gay.

He had only recently figured it out, when his movie _A Sailor's Kiss_ had him make out with another guy. From then on, Dan understood why he never spared glances at girls but his gaze always lingered on guys. It was a relief, finding out, but when he eventually comes out, it's going to be a PR nightmare. That's why Dan has been keeping it to himself.

But that's not Dan's biggest worry today. Today, he is having his co-star come over, an American girl named Danielle Reeves. He is currently filming a movie called _The Search for the Roseblood Stone_ , and Danielle plays his love interest, Katri. There's no denying that she is a great actress, but off set she's usually a little _pushy_. But, today she has to come over, as they're going over the script.

Dan has cleaned up his apartment to the point where you could eat off the floor. This is the cleanest it's been in months. As he is looking around though, he feels as if there is something missing. He glances at the empty vase on his table, and decides that that's what he needs. Flowers!

He types _flowers_ into Maps on his phone, and the nearest flower shop quickly pops up. _Phil's Phlorist_. Cute, if cheesy name. Dan grabs his phone, and rushes out the door.

-

Phil was working his way around the shop, watering certain plants and flowers. He had already made the selection of today's bouquets, and was now just waiting for a customer to arrive. 

Suddenly, someone dressed in all black came barreling through the door. The person didn't stop to greet Phil, instead he kept on running to the back of the shop. He finally came to a stop in front of a large plant that kept him partly hidden from view. 

Phil then heard a noise. A very loud noise. A bunch of teenage girls came streaming through the street, screaming the name of Phil's one and only secret obsession. Daniel Howell. Uh oh.

After a little while, the girls had finished pouring down the street. The stranger then came out from behind the plant. Then he tripped.

"Oh, fuck," the stranger groaned, reaching down for his phone, which he had dropped.

Phil managed a laugh, then asked,"So, what are you doing in my shop?"

The stranger laughed, then answered, leaning back up and brushing his curly hair out of his eyes. 

"Oh, you know, just wanted to get some flowers."

Phil recognized the voice and the face. He sucked in a quick breath.

"Oh hi, wow, my name's Dan Howell... I mean, uh, you're Dan Howell, and I'm Phil Lester! Welcome to Phil's Phlorist!" Phil rushed out. 

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Dan said, then quickly changed the subject."Got a pretty bouquet by any chance?"

-

Dan cursed himself for the stupid question. Just because this cute, flustered florist was helping him didn't mean he should lose his movie star cool. 

Phil ran off into the back room, and Dan heard him rummaging around back there. Suddenly he heard a tumble and a couple crashes. 

"I'm fine!" Phil called out from the back.

Dan smiled.

-

It took a little while, but eventually Phil returned, a beautiful bouquet in his hands. It was filled with flowers of all sorts of sizes, and in differing shades of yellow, orange, and pink. It looked like a sunset, and a work of art, and Dan found himself almost refusing the bouquet, thinking it too pretty to be in a shabby apartment like his. But when Phil smiled at him, and shyly offered the bouquet, he took it with an almost sort of reverence. 

Phil led him to the register and rung him up for the bouquet.

"I hope it's okay, you know, you being a movie star and all, I wouldn't expect you to like my silly little bouquets," Phil said.

Dan was quick to smile, and then reassured Phil.

"Of course, of course! It's one of the most beautiful things I've laid eyes on!"

Dan blushed after saying that.

"Actually, Phil, do you teach classes here?"

Phil looked confused, but answered anyway. "Yeah, sometimes, why?"

Dan smiled and said,"How about one tonight, say, around 8:30? I'll give you dinner, and you bring the flowers."

Phil looked up, a bright smile on his face. "Okay, I'd love that!"

Then, Dan whipped out his phone and shot off a quick text.

_Danielle, tonight's canceled. Sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like this! This was written for the Phantom Games, so that's why it's so short! Comment if you want me to make it a little (big) series though!


End file.
